


Stay Cool

by Saone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's just trying to beat the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad, grammarians beware.
> 
>  
> 
> This is just silly, silly fluff.

Len’s in the middle of a very important debate with himself - should he stay comfy and thirsty, or should he momentarily stop being comfortable in order to reach for a new beer - when his pleasant afternoon is rudely interrupted by the city’s resident speedster.

Len appreciates the breeze, though he doesn’t appreciate how the abandoned warehouse he had been using as a base has evidently been compromised.

“Snart!” The Flash - _Barry_ \- says, full of piss, and vinegar, and self-righteousness. “I thought I told you-” he abruptly stops talking as his eyes dart upward. “Um… you’re naked.”

Len looks down at himself. “Yes,” he says slowly.

“And you’re in a… a…” Barry glances at Len for barely a second before he zeros in on the ceiling again. “You’re in a kiddie pool.”

“Two for two, Allen.”

Barry’s mouth screws up, like he really doesn’t want to say what he’s about to say. “Why are you naked and in a kiddie pool?”

“It’s almost a hundred degrees outside,” Len says. “I think the real question, dear Barry, is why are you running around in a leather suit?”

“It’s not actually leath-” Barry shakes his head. “No, wait…” He looks down again. His cheeks, what can be see of them under the mask, flush prettily as his eyes rake over Len’s exposed form. He then glances around at the frozen walls, and the icy stalagmites rising from the floor, and the industrial size fans Len had hooked up that were pleasantly blowing air past some of the ice, and finally at the ice chest half filled with frosty beer bottles within easy reach of the pool. “I don’t suppose you robbed a bank about fifteen minutes ago?” Barry asks with a cute little frown.

Len cocks one eyebrow then raises a hand and wiggles his very pruney fingers in Barry’s direction. 

“Um. And I guess you haven’t lent your cold gun to anyone recently?” 

Len’s other eyebrow goes up.

“Yeah. Didn’t think so.” Barry reaches up and rubs a hand over his covered head. And, really, how is he not melting in that getup? “No, no,” he says softly. “I don’t think it was him. Because he’s been here for a while, Cisco. No, I’m not going to bring him in anyway. No, it’s not because of _that_!” Barry’s cheeks burn red again, and he speeds his way to the other side of the warehouse to continue his conversation with the Star Labs team.

Len is intrigued, but enough to get out of his pool and try and eavesdrop more. Then again, if what he’s deduced is correct, he’s probably going to have to get up anyway. 

Barry speeds back to the pool. “So, I guess you’re off the-”

Len cuts him off. “Someone used my MO to rob a bank?” 

Barry blinks. “Um, yeah. The cameras got taken out, so we don’t have any footage, and eyewitness descriptions don’t exactly match you - they’re kinda super weird, actually - but three security guards were frozen solid, so we thought… I mean, I know you said you wouldn’t kill anyone anymore, but-”

“But I’ve betrayed you before.”

Barry nods once. “Yeah, you did.”

“Hmm.” In one fluid move, Len gets his feet under himself and stands up. He can’t help but smirk as Barry’s eyes drop down to his crotch and then frantically look _anywhere_ else.

“There’s a difference,” Len says as he steps out of the pool. “I betrayed you for the metas because I knew I could work things to my advantage. Taking up killing again…” He shrugs. “There’s nothing to gain from that. You were right; planning heists without casualties is much more challenging.”

“I’m happy I could… help?” Barry grimaces. “Yeah, so… I should go. And. You know. Let you get back to your… naked lounging. And everything.”

“Please,” Len says, “like I could enjoy a relaxing afternoon knowing that a dirty copycat is running around out there killing people with my gimmick?” He sniffs. “And without even asking first. Give me five minutes to dry off and throw something on.”

Barry puts on his confused puppy face. “Why?”

“Because I’m going to help you get your man.”

Barry rears back a bit. “Um… What? No. You’re not-”

“You’ve piqued my interest, Flash. I’m going to be hunting him now, same as you.”

“I… But, no, you’re-”

“And we might as well work together on this.”

“Or, not! Not doing that is a much better option!”

Len puts his hands on his hips. Barry, his eyes drawn by the movement of Len’s hands, gets all flustered again. It’s adorable. “I have contacts in the underworld, Scarlet. People you would never have a chance of talking to in places your sheltered, suburban self probably don’t even know exist. If there’s a new player in town, I can find out faster than you ever could, even with your speed.”

Barry opens his mouth, but instead of talking, he cocks his head to one side. He huffs out the breath he had just taken and purses his lips. “You can’t be serious,” he mutters to Cisco... or maybe it's Caitlin this time. “But he’s…” Barry waves a hand in Len’s direction. “ _Him_.”

Len, who’s actually feeling a bit chilled now, what with the air blowing on his rapidly cooling skin, decides to go ahead and dry off. On his way to get his towel, he throws a little look over his shoulder and is not at all surprised to find Barry’s eyes focused on his backside.

Len winks. Barry turns almost crimson enough to match his suit, then he speeds himself across the room again. 

Barry’s back by the time Len’s zipping up his pants. 

“Fine,” Barry says with a huff. “We’ll work together. Just this once. And if you even think about double crossing me again, I’ll… I’ll speed your ass to Death Valley and leave you there.”

Len smirks. “No you won’t.”

Barry scowls. “I’ll think about it. Really hard. It could happen. You don’t know me.”

“I know you better than you think,” Len lets his eyes trail up and down that formfitting red suit, then he licks his lips, “ _Barry_.”

Barry’s eyes go wide. “YeahI’mjustgonnawaitforyououtsidedon’ttaketoolongokay?” Then he’s gone.

Len takes a moment to bask in the slight breeze created by Barry’s departure. “Oh,” he says, “this is going to be fun.”


End file.
